A New Bot
by Sesshodemon
Summary: Sequel to Hero’s Collide. About a month after Danny had his talk with Optimus and Kicker he just finished a great battle with Plasmius where he hopes Valerie and his parents will now trust him for they heard and saw everything that happened during the fig


**A New Bot**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Transformers. Even though I wish I did so I could make some totally awesome episodes for them. **; -D**

Summary: Sequel to Hero's Collide. About a month after Danny had his talk with Optimus and Kicker he just finished a great battle with Plasmius where he hopes Valerie and his parents will now trust him for they heard and saw everything that happened during the fight. **(Except him transforming into Phantom when he got there.) **Danny is going to tell his parents the truth and maybe everyone else about Phantom but after he tells his parents and before he tells the rest of the world about his secret what happens.

"Mom dad I need to talk to you."

"What is it Danny?"

"Does it have anything to do with ghosts?" Danny smiled at his dads' eagerness.

"Actually it does have to do with ghosts. It's about Danny Phantom. What do you think of him?" Jazz gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and then whispered 'they'll trust you' in his ear.

"At first I didn't know what to think but when your father and I talked about what happened earlier we came to a conclusion."

Danny gulped feeling a little nervous "What's that?"

"That he's a good guy and we trust him. Hey I know I'm going to make a Danny Phantom action figure." Danny laughed at his father he couldn't help it was funny. Then he remembered why he asked and took a deep breath and prepared to tell them his most well kept secret.

"Mom, dad there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm Danny Phantom." At first his parents just stared at him and then burst out laughing but when Danny transformed they stopped laughing.

"You…you really are Danny Phantom!?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I wanted to trust Phantom before I told you. I guess I need to call Optimus now and tell him I told you."

"Wait Optimus as in Optimus Prime the autobot leader? How do they know?"

"You sort of helped them find me and put two and two together when you gave them that tracer mom."

"So I gave away your secret I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Because they found out I became a member of there team but I told them it wouldn't be official until I told you the truth."

"So you're an autobot now? How's that possible if your not a robot?"

"Dad in case you didn't know there are plenty of humans who are considered autobots."

"Oh."

"Well I better tell them." As Danny was walking up the stares his mother called out to him. "What is it mom?"

"I just wanted you to know how proud of you I am sweetie."

"Thanks mom." After saying that Danny headed toward his room and took out his communicator.

In Ocean City the bots were preparing to go into space when they heard Optimus's communicator beeping. "Yes?"

'Hey Optimus long time no see.'

"Danny, I take it that you told your parents the truth about your other half."

'That's right and I made sure that they trusted my Phantom side fully before telling them.'

"That's good how'd they take it?"

'Pretty good actually they're just a little confused though.'

"Optimus is that Danny Phantom?" Redalert along with everyone else in the room were all wondering this and Redalert was the only one who could voice the question.

"Yes it is. Now Danny there's something I want to ask you. Would you like to go to Cybertron with us?"

'Are you kidding? Of course I want to go it's always been my dream to go into space.'

"Why don't you ask your parent if you can go with us."

'Already on it. Hold on a sec.'

Back at the Fenton residence Danny put down his communicator and called for his parents.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Mom, dad you know how I'm now officially part of the autobot team."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well they asked if I would go with them to Cybertron. Can I please go I've always wanted to go to space? I promise I'll study and ask Redalert to tutor me so pppppppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeee."

His parents looked surprised by this to say the least but then his mom smiled. "You can go just as long as you tell us everything and I mean everything when you get back."

"Ok."

"Wait what are we going to tell the school Maddie we can't tell them the truth and I'm a bad liar."

"Yes you can and if they don't believe them show them a video of me transforming."

"Are you sure about this Danny?"

"Yes I am and tell them how I'm part of the autobots and I'll contact you from the ship using a big computer so they can see where I am."

"Ok but you better hurry and get to Ocean City I heard they're supposed to head out to space in an hour. How are you going to get there in time?"

"Same way I've been getting to classes on time lately. By teleporting."

"Well there's a town meeting in two hour so I'll go get the video camera so we can get your transformation ready to show everyone. And call city hall in about two and a half hours so we can show them everything before we bring you in ok?"

"Ok. Well I better go tell Sam and Tucker I'll be home soon."

"Ok. Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom bye dad."

In Ocean City the bots were waiting for Danny to show up. Some doubted he would, thinking he was still scared of them. Then Danny just appeared out of thin air scarring nearly everyone.

"Sorry about that."

"Yo Danny how ya doing?"

"Pretty good. How about you Kicker?"

"Never better. So how did you convince your parents to let you come?"

"I told them I'd tell them everything that happened while in space and they're going to tell everyone I'm Danny Phantom in about two hours."

"They're WHAT?"

"Hey don't worry about it. It was my idea."

"You want everyone to know."

"Well everyone knowing could help and if they know I'm part of the team they should be ok with me."

"I envy you Danny."

"Why's that Optimus?"

"Well your going to tell everyone the truth and you won't let what they think get in the way of you helping people. You kind of remind me of Kicker with his powers."

About two and a half hours later Danny looked at the clock and sighed. He had to call city hall soon. Right now he was in his human form standing in front of a big computer.

"I have it set up you can communicate with them now and don't worry everything will be fine."

"I know but I'm still about to reveal my biggest secret to the world."

"Hey it could be…"

"Kicker please don't say worse because 9 out of 10 times when someone says that it does."

"Right sorry about that but they will except you they have to you're their hero."

"I guess your right. Well here goes nothing." Danny walked up to the monitor and hit enter when he did he saw the whole town sitting and staring in his direction where he knew the T.V. screen was. "Um hi there I'm Danny Fenton or if you prefer Danny Phantom."

Danny continued to talk to everyone on the other side of the screen for about four hours before turning it off. All the bots had left earlier giving him his privacy. Danny left the room heading for the bathroom where he hoped to get a shower before bed. While he was in there he thought about how everything had changed so much in a couple of hours and this time there was no erasing peoples memories or going back in time. No this time things couldn't be changed this time everyone knew the truth. But this time was different everyone knew because he chose to tell them and they had accepted him for who he was.

When Danny exited the bathroom he saw Kicker walking toward him smiling. "Hey Danny you know how you like your friend Sam as more then a friend."

"Yeah why?" Danny was now blushing deep red.

"Well I like Miesha that way and want to know how you got the courage to tell Sam how you felt."

"Well I just took her to one of her favorite places and asked what she thought of me."

"What she say?"

"She said that she liked me and saw me as more then a friend and I just told her that I felt the same and we've been together ever since.

"Do you think that would work if I did it with Meisha?"

"I know it'll work because your situation is exactly like mine was before I finally got the courage to ask Sam out."

"Ok and thanks for the help."

"No problem and tell her how you feel soon or you may lose your chance at getting her. Believe me I learned that the hard way when Sam dated a jerk named Gregor for a little while."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind."

**THE END**

**(Hey everyone I'm back. What do you think of my sequel to "Hero's Collide?" I probably won't make another sequel for this story. I wan you to review though and give me some ideas for a new story and tell me what you thought of this one. It's the shortest one I've written so far so sorry if you were hoping for something longer. My next story will be a lot longer then this one so don't worry about me getting lazy and writing half assed stories. Well please review and see you again soon :D.**


End file.
